


Forbidden Forest’s Are Bullshit

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AM!Ash, Arceus’s Mothman!AU, FUCK, Gen, Leon is WORRIED, another AM!AU, forbidden forest fuckery, he is now a parent, he’s a parent now, hhhhh, mash has gained a tired teen and three kids under his care, was he like this to Brock?, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: “We have to go in there... for a what now?” Ash drawled. curling his hand a bit more tight around the section of Hop’s hoodie, just to solely keep the younger teen from running off from their group.“He’s crazed about a fuckin’ Wooloo.” Bede sneered. moving his hands behind his head and bumping his shoulders with Marnie. the poor girl shuffled away slightly as a tight frown creased her eyebrows.
Relationships: Platonic friend ship between a cool non-binary and a tired as fuck chosen one, and the Galar rivals who are little shits but also sweet hearts
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	Forbidden Forest’s Are Bullshit

“We have to go in there... for a what now?” Ash drawled. curling his hand a bit more tight around the section of Hop’s hoodie, just to solely keep the younger teen from running off from their group. 

“He’s crazed about a fuckin’ Wooloo.” Bede sneered. moving his hands behind his head and bumping his shoulders with Marnie. the poor girl shuffled away slightly as a tight frown creased her eyebrows. 

“Shut the fuck up Bede,” the two boys and Gou replied at the same time. 

“We’re not supposed to be in this forest without an adult.” Marnie nervously rung her hands together and squeaked when a distant howl rang out. she bolted from the back of the group and up towards Ash where she shoved herself under his free arm. 

Pikachu grumbled before haling his claws out of Ash’s shoulder and plopping to the ground. the larger than normal electric Mouse preceded to try and slow down Hop more by driving between the poor boys feet. 

“It’s fine,” Ash stated, curling his arm more around Marnie, “Even though I’m tired as fuck and I haven’t had a cup of coffee yet, I wouldn’t let anything harm you guys.” 

Bede sneered, “Why would I put my life into a lethargic fuck like you?” 

Ash stopped walking. Making Hop jerk dangerously back and swearv into gou who grunted and braced themselves a little to late, luckily not falling onto the woodland floor or the nearby river, and Marnie squeaking a little as Ash jerked her a little to ruffly. He turned to glare down at Bede, who had the decency to look a little ashamed at his words. “I retrace my statement lightly, if Bede want’s to get killed and eaten, then Bede can get killed and eaten.” He turned back and gently motioned the rest of the group to continue on searching.

Hop had no problem going to screeching the lost Wooloo’s name in the foggy air. Gou was slowly drifting closer to their traveling buddy the longer and deeper the group traveled into the forbidden woodland. Bede...

Bede was left gaping like a Magikarp and staring at Ash’s back before a closer, and more louder than the last, shrieking howl sent the young trainer screaming in fear before bolting after the group. “Wait for me!”

Ash slowed the groups walking a little just so Bede could catch up to them, before returning to the original pace he had set. “these woods are hiding something.” Ash mumbled, letting go of of his grip on Hop so he could help the group get over a large tree that had fallen over the path. Luckily Gou and grabbed onto the purple haired boy before he could dart forward and out of Ash’s range. “Does anyone else feel like their being watched?”

Before anyone could answer a sharp howl pierced the air, it was joined by another deeper one. what ever was tracking the group, and by sense the stupid fucking lost Wooloo, was close and was gaining on them. 

“We’re gonna die.” Marnie gasped, huddling closer into Ash’s side once more after she was helped off the log.

“We’re not going to die.” Gou tried soothing the younger girl who only shook her head in fear. 

“We’re going to die and no ones going to find our bodies!” Marnie cried out. she was trembling like a leaf and was showing more emotion in the past hour than the past week Ash had known her. 

fear does do something to normal people then. who knew?

Ash’s own fear was a little different, his senses sharpened dangerously. everything heightened; eyesight, smell, hearing, just natural instinct of being followed. because they were being followed, the scent of soggy wet Pokemon fur and lake algae was wafting around the group. the smell reminded Ash a little of Lycanroc after playing in the sea water for a few hours. but this scent was so strong that the things were close or they were in the water for Gods know how long. 

Ash didn’t comment when Bede grabbed the back of his sweater, choosing to ignore the sudden spike of fear in the group as he was now having to Push Hop forward since the shorter trainer’s legs had locked up on their own. “Again, I would put my own life before anyone else’s okay? now come on, we have a stupid lost Wooloo to find.’ 

Ash was a little angry at his instincts at the moment. He know’s their being followed, by a pair of something coming from the two different howls, but he can’t actually pin point where the fuck their trackers are coming from. no pounding feet or breaking twigs, no weird air disturbance, no nothing. well besides the growing sent of lake algae and wet fur. but that was the only real thing Ash could pin point and he was silently livid at that. 

“How could Wooloo get so far into the-Eek!” Hop’s words were cut off by his own shriek as he launched himself back into Ash’s chest. clinging onto the taller’s neck like his life was on the line. Ash, thankfully after all these years, was trained and strong enough not to flinch to terribly at taking Hop’s weight as it seems the younger trainer was trying his best to cling onto Ash like a Komola would do to a piece of wood.

the other three reacted to the purple haired boy’s sudden reaction; Marnie let out a small yelp before shoving her face back into Ash’s sweater from where she was peaking out to see where she was walking. Gou forced themself forward to lightly block the group, their hand splaying out as the other immediately reach for their Scorbunny’s Poke ball. Pikachu had darted forward, waves of electricity flowing throw its body as Ash’s partners cheeks kept sparking in warning to what ever was approaching. Bede had coward more into Ash’s back as one of his own hands darted out to lightly grip at Gou’s jacket. 

“Gou,” Ash mumbled, eyes pinpointing to the spot where two darker shadows that were larger than a normal human were approaching them. 

Gou grunted, leaning more towards Ash without taking their eyes off the growing shadows. 

“get your Rotom phone out and start recording.” Ash quietly demanded as he wiggled himself out of the other three grips with another demand for the four to stay put with no room for argument.

Marnie whimpered as one of her hands clenched at one of her poke balls on her own belt. Bede and Hop did the same. 

Gou was shakingly recording Ash before forcing themselves to calm down. they had to remember how they met Ash and how to older trainer had dragged Gou onto Lugia’s back on an impromptu in the middle of the sea flight. so what ever was approaching, Ash could surly handle it. 

Ash walked forward a few steps. bracing himself for what ever is going to emerge out of the fog. 

“Baa!” 

‘What the fuck?” the words slipped out of Ash’s mouth as a four legged walking, fluffier, different colored, Flaffy looking fucking thing burst into the clearing. and raced over to the group. 

“Baa! Baa!” The cotton ball of a Pokemon with hooved legs wailed as it... rolled towards the group and past Ash before the young adult could react. 

“What the fuck!?” Ash stated a little more loudly as his eye lids blinked rapidly.

“Wooloo!” Hop cried out at the same time as Ash spoke, bending down and dislodging Bede and Marnie’s grasp on his jacket so he could meet the rolling puff ball in a hug. “I thought we lost you!” the boy cried out.

“Good!” Bede yelled as his hands came together in a loud clap. “Now that we found this fuckers Wooloo we can get the fuck out of here!” 

the other two Galarian trainers agreed, Hop calling back his Wooloo in the process as he stood up to head back. the three stopped as they noticed that Ash and Pikachu haven’t moved to follow, and in the Process Gou hasn’t stopped recording or moving. 

“Hey!” Bede snarled nervously, shrinking a little more into the other two taller trainers by his side as another Pokemon cried out in the fog. “We got the lost puff ball! so let’s fucking get out of here already!” the white haired boy’s eyes snapped around the clearing, searching for what ever held Ash’s and that blasted electric rats attention. 

Ash didn’t say anything, his eyes trained on the two large shadows deeper into the fog. they didn’t approach closer, choosing to stand where they were. instead of addressing Bede’s wish to leave, Ash instead turned his head sideways towards Gou’s direction without taking his eyes off of the things in front of him. “Gou,” Ash drawled, making sure to keep his breathing in check. 

Gou hummed in response. choosing to stay where they were, between Ash and Pikachu and the other three, their video still recording. 

“Do you...” Ash paused as one of the shadow’s shifted a little, “do you see anything in front of you?” 

Gou took their time to respond, what Ash asked was a really weird question. “only... the fog surrounding us.” Gou answered, shifting nervously as their fear slowly grew. “Why?” 

Ash licked his lips as a familiar note sung through his veins and an increasing magnetic pull was dragging at his bones towards the shadows. “Remember Lugia?” He called back as Pikachu next to him felt the same feeling. 

Gou was starting to visibly freak out as Ash wasn’t really answering their question. “uh.. yeah? why does this have to deal with that ordeal?” 

“Lugia?” the three younger trainers pipped up. 

“you’ve met Lugia?’ Marnie asked. 

Ash snorted as he waved his hand slightly. “Kinda, Lugia is kinda like my legendary dad because I never really had one. and being the fated ‘Chosen One’,” As’s fingers made the hooking motion twice, “I get to deal with Legendaries a lot more often than I would personally like , which is never, but we don’t always get what we want in life.” he explained, and utterly missing the other four’s reaction. “Why I asked about Lugia, Gou, is that I feel we’re about to get into some more Godly shit.” 

“We?”Gou blurted. their body shook a the thought of meeting another living God.How terrifying of a thought that was.

Ash fully turned his eyes away from the shadows, certain they would be there when he looked back, and gave Gou a shy smile. “Well, we’re traveling partner’s after all,” Ash locked eyes with Gou. “Right?’ 

Gou cursed at Ash loudly, causing the older adult to laugh slightly before his face turned serious. “We’re really going to follow what ever your eyes are seeing?” They asked and Ash turned even more to look upon the four younger trainers. 

“Who doesn’t want to go on an adventure?” the Champion asked instead, eyes roaming everyone faces. 

Bede’s hand shot up, “Me!” he cried out.

“I... honestly wouldn’t mind.” Hop answered hesitantly. 

Bede made a choking sound as he stumbled a little as he turned to look Hop in the face. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” 

Hop snarled, “nothings wrong with me!” 

“Something has to be wrong with you if you even think that going futher into the woods, where we’re not even supposed to be in the first place, after a man stronger than any of us combined to follow what ever the fuck he see’s!” Bede snapped, one of his hands came up to point to Ash who looked back at the group with a raised eyebrow and a blank face. 

“We have no other choice.’ Marnie responded instead, getting both boys to look down on her. 

“Not you to!” Bede groaned, fling his arms up in the air as he turned away. “And I thought you were more sensible than that Marnie!” 

“Again,” Marnie’s quiet voice spoke up, “We have no other option.’ 

Bede whirled back with a scary sneer plastered onto his face as he stepped forward at Marnie. “How do we not have other option? Hmm? Enlighten us please!” 

before either of the other three trainers could intervene Bede and his harsh words, Marnie braced herself and faced the white haired boy with a hard frown. “Do you know how to get out of here?’ 

that shut Bede up quickly. the boy struggled to find the answer before his shoulders slumped not a minute after, “No.” Bede ground out. “I don’t.” 

Marnie let out a timid smile before turning to Ash, “Then it’s settled.’ She declared quietly. “We follow Ash and Gou.” 

“Hhnn.” Gou grumbled. they don’t mind getting lumped with Ash every now and then, but when it come’s to what Ash oh so sweetly called ‘Godly bullshit’, no thank you. They want to live thank you very much.

Ash on the other hand matched Marnie’s shy smile with his own. “welcome a bored to S.S.Tired Of This Bullshit.’ 

that got Marnie and Hop to laugh as they made their way over to Ash and Gou. Bede groaned and stomped his foot a little before making his own way over, dragging his feet reluctantly since he doesn’t want to make his way back by himself in such a scary place. 

“Onward to adventure?” Hop asked, there was still a nervous tilt to his smile but Ash nodded. 

“Onward to adventure,” Ash mumbled. he let Marnie grip lightly onto his arm since the girl was still nervous. Gou chose to fall back with Bede and Hop as Ash took the lead with Pikachu in front of them. 

Gou sighed, “let’s find out what kind of shit is waiting for us,” they mumbled. Ash gave a loud laugh as he looked back at his traveling partner who matched their grin with his. “Lead the way Chosen One.” 

Ash nodded his head with determination as he turned forward with curiosity burning in his eyes. More fog soon swallowed the group of five up as Ash lead the younger trainers after the shadows that were leading them ... somewhere.

in the middle of Galar, Leon got a call from his mother who was absolutely in a frantic and nervous fit. He gave a sorry smile towards Chairman Rose and some of his other sponsors as he was waved away to take the call. 

once he was in the hall way Leon was able to calm down his mother enough to understand her crying babbles. 

“What do you mean Hop and his Wooloo are missing? and how is the gate to the forbidden forest open!?” 


End file.
